


Don't tease me Babygirl

by Nashina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Ghost Penis, Hair Pulling, Magical appendages, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sensitive bones, Slight Bondage, Smut, Teasing, magic blue penis, slight!exhibitionism, the fool around in a ferries wheel, this is just porn really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashina/pseuds/Nashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to have a fun day with your boyfriend and his brother in the amusement park but no. Sans teases the fuck out of you. And when you tease back, you get <em>punished</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tease me Babygirl

„No! No no no! Papyrus! I rode it with you last time! You said you weren’t going to ask me!”. you cried. “BUT HUMAN! IT IS SO MUCH FUN! WHY WOULDN’T YOU WANT TO RIDE THE ROLLERCOASTER WITH ME?”, he asked sounding offended. “Papy, sweetie, can’t you remember what happened last time?” He looked at the ground, ashamed. “You got ill..”, he whispered. “That’s right. And you don’t want me to become ill again, do you?”, you smiled. “OF COURSE NOT! YOU ARE MY BROTHERS HUMAN AFTER ALL! I CAN’T BREAK YOU!” You blushed at that. ‘My brothers human’. You haven’t been Sans’ girlfriend for too long, so you still weren’t used to that. “that’s right. police don’t break my girl.”, Sans said and pointed to policeman who was standing a few feet away. You giggled and snuggled into his side as he laid an arm around your shoulders. “PLEASE DO NOT CANOODLE IN FRONT OF ME. I WILL GO AND RIDE IT ALONE THEN!”, he said and stormed off.

You sighed. “Papyrus is so sweet but sometimes he can be really exhausting.” Sans chuckled. “yeah, he can be a hand full.”, he said and grabbed your butt. “Sans! We’re in public!” You tried to get away from him but his hand held you on your waist and pressed you against him from the front. You could feel a tell-tale bulge press against your butt. “you know, I think you could really use a trip to the bonezone.”, he whispered in your ear, his hands grabbing at your tummy. You whimpered, still trying to get away. “S-Sans..Papyrus will be back any second..” You felt more then heard him laugh in your shoulder. “that’ll still take a few minutes.”, he said and softly bit the junction where your shoulder and neck met. Before you could moan aloud you bit your lip, your hips thrusting back on their own. “sh-shit, babygirl, you wanna jump my bones real bad, huh?” Just as you were about to respond ( ** _of course I want to jump your bones you numbskull!_** ) Papyrus came jumping back. “THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! LET’S KEEP GOING!” He didn’t even wait for you to respond and ran away.

The rest of the day was horror. Sans kept touching you inappropriately whenever Papyrus wasn’t looking or too occupied with something different. But he never did anything! By the time you got to your last stop, the ferries wheel, you were dripping wet. You were extremely lucky that you decided to wear a black skirt for the day. Suddenly you felt a spray of water hit your face. “I’m so sorry!” You heard a high pitched voice from bellow you. In front of you stood a little cat-like monster with a water gun in their hand. Before you could say anything, Sans bet you to it. “it’s fine, kid. she was already wet.” The kid just looked confused for a second and then ran away. “Oh my god.”, you sighed. Sans just laughed. “what? they didn’t get it anyway.” You just got on the ride before you got an idea. 

“Hey, Papyrus? Could you take a wagon of your own?”, you smiled sweetly. Papyrus looked at you for a second before he just closed your wagons door and winked when you took off. You blushed but didn’t say anything. Sans looked at you, confused. You didn’t say anything, just waited until you were far enough up that no one from the ground could see what you were doing. You took a second to thank whoever was responsible that the only ferries wheel in this park was closed off, meaning no one could see inside except through the windows.

When you were far enough up you stood up and sat down in your boyfriends lap. “___? what are you-ah!” You grabbed onto his shoulders and licked a long stripe across his clavicle. “b-babe, we’re in public.” You sat back up and looked at him predatorily. “Oh, now you care?”, you asked and wiggled on his lap. He grabbed your hips and buried his face in your neck. “Oh? Didn’t you want me to stop a few moments ago?” He held your hips tighter and practically humped you. You slightly bit into his vertebrae while shoving your hands under his shirt. “shit. princess i swear if you stop now-“ You scratched along the inside of his ribs and nipped at his mandible. “ _fuuuuccckkkk_ ”, he moaned and bit your shoulder. You moaned and almost stopped your ministrations but you were on a mission. Your hands wandered down to his pelvis and you weren’t surprised to find a big blue-glowing dick down there. You grinned and got of his lap. Now on your knees between his femurs you grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled it down slightly. His cock practically jumped out and you took it in your hand. “fuck, babygirl, please. come on.” You slowly pumped his cock. “What is it, Sans? You seem bothered by something.”, you worriedly asked. “babe come on. you know what i want!” He got impatient. Good. You quickly looked out the window. Perfect. 

You licked along the side of his magical appendage. He groaned. You looked up into his blue-flaming eye and tried to look as innocent as you could. Carefully you took his tip into your mouth. “yeah. you like don’t you? having m-my big fat cock in your mouth. you love sucking me off don’t you?” You could feel your panties getting even wetter at his dirty talk. But you couldn’t give in. You took as much of him in as you could and sucked. “ _FUCK!_ babygirl I’m gonna c-cum! i..i’m..w-what?”  
With a loud pop you let his cock out of your mouth and stood up. You quickly fixed your clothes and hair. “You better fix your pants we’re almost down again.”, you mischievously grinned. “y-you….” Your boyfriend was baffled. “Come on we’re here!” You opened the door just as he put his cock (which was still incredibly hard) back into his sweatpants. He was right behind you when he got out and when you stood to the side to wait for Papyrus he hotly whispered: ” ** _Y o u a r e g o i n g t o r e g r e t t h a t._** ”

The rest of the evening was quiet. Too quiet. After the amusement park you decided to eat out. You went to your favourite Italian because Papyrus just **had** to eat Spaghetti after such an amazing day. Sans didn’t try anything. He didn’t touch you in any weird places, he didn’t whisper anything in your ear. He was still a great boyfriend and talked with you and held your hand. It looked like nothing was out of place. But you were scared. Especially after what Sans asked Papyrus when you left the restaurant.

“hey, paps? you know what would make this day absolutely perfect?”, he grinned. “AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE BROTHER?” Sans winked at you before he turned back to Papyrus. “if you’d have a sleepover at undyne’s.”  
Oh no. You were definitely in for it. You were dead. This is it. This is your last day on earth. This is how you die.

“THAT REALLY WOULD BE PERFECT! THANK YOU SANS!” Papyrus immediately called his best friend and of course she had time. You were scared. 

You and Sans accompanied Papyrus to Undyne’s. The moment the door closed behind him Sans took your wrist and teleported into his bedroom.

With a _thump_ you landed on the bed. You looked up at him. The white pinpricks were gone and only two black eye sockets stared down at you. “S-Sans. Babe. I’m sorry. I know I overdid it I-“ “ ** _babygirl_**. it’s too late now. but i appreciate it that you’re at least sorry. but you know i don’t like it when you tease me. and bringing me so close to the edge and then not letting me finish? you’ve got some nerve, darling. you’ll need to be **_punished._** ” Suddenly you were up in the air, flipped around and then landed back on the bed on your stomach. You started to sweat. Sans did punish you more often than not (because you both enjoyed it) but today it seemed kind of…different. “get on your knees and put your hands behind your back.” When you didn’t do as ordered he grew angry. “hands. knees. **_now._** ”, he growled. You quickly did as told, scared of what would happen if you didn’t. You knew Sans would never hurt you (too much) but tease until you were driven out of your mind? Oh he’d do that. He did do that. And it was the worst and best time you ever had. But you weren’t taking any chances. 

When your hands were behind your back you felt something wrap around them. It felt like his tongue or his dick, just not as slippery. You tried to move but you couldn’t. Suddenly he grabbed your ankles and spread your legs further. “there we go.” You felt him kneel behind you on the bed. His voice was right beside your ear. “you know better than to tease me like that. now i’ll have to tease you back.” All of a sudden all of your clothes were ripped of your body. “Sans! I kinda need those!”, you grumbled. “i’ll buy you new ones.”, he growled and licked a stripe down your back. He got back up to your shoulder and gently nipped at the back of your neck. You moaned. Damn him for knowing all your weak spots. You felt him chuckle. “i know you like this. being all tied up on your knees and vulnerable. you’re so _wet_. you want something inside you, don’t you?” While he asked, you felt one of his hands prod at your outer lips. You wiggled your hips closer to him. “you want this, don’t you? you want my fingers to fuck you while i lick and bite your neck, shoulders and back.” You frantically nodded. You were so fucking **wet** and he didn’t even do anything yet!

All of a sudden all of his touches were gone. His mouth on your shoulder, his hands on your ass and pussy, his femurs pressed against your thighs. You wanted to turn around, to see what he was doing, when you were lifted up into the air again. You squeaked when you practically floated over to him. He gently sat you down on the ground between his legs. Your hands were still bound behind your back but at least now you were able to see what was going on. Or at least you thought so. You felt something prod at your lower lips until a tentacle like appendage slipped into your awaiting hole. You moaned loudly. “that’s it. moan for me, princess. say my name.” He gently placed a finger under your chin and made you look up at him. Damn his magic, the appendage started to vibrate. “S-Saaannnsss…”, you whimpered. You watched as his mouth opened and a long blue tongue dropped out. You sat up as high as you could, tried to reach out for him, to kiss him, but to no avail. He started laughing and wiggled his tongue lewdly at you. “you want this? you wanna kiss me? or do you want it somewhere else? talk to me, sweetie.” You felt drool running down your chin. “Wanna…wanna..Saannnsss..” The tentacle got bigger inside you. Not as big as his dick but almost enough. “come on. talk.” He put his hands under your armpits to pick you up and sit you down on his lap. “Wanna kiss you..”, you mumbled before pressing your mouth to his teeth. The kiss grew heated fast. His tongue swiped over your lips and you immediately granted him access. His tongue easily dominated yours and he licked every part of your mouth. You were a moaning, panting mess but you kept kissing him. Until he pulled away. You started to whine. “hehe…don’t worry, kitten, you’ll get something much better.” With that he dropped you back on the floor in front of his pelvis. “come on. you know what to do.” You just sat there, panting, moaning, in full bliss. When you didn’t do what he had asked for, the tentacle grew savage. “No! No! Stop! It’s too hard! Too much!” Your eyes crossed. This beautiful pain…you were so close to coming! It was so good, so much…and then it stopped. Completely. The tentacle was gone. You felt tears rolling down your cheeks. You needed it back! You needed something inside you! **_Now!_** “don’t cry, baby. do what i want and i’ll keep fucking you.”, Sans panted. This was probably his biggest workout of the week. 

Sans hand slid down to your face and wiped away your tears. “babygirl..” You saw guilt wash over his face. “i’m sorry. was it too mu-“ You took the hem of his pants into your mouth and pulled until his cock sprung free. Just seeing it made your mouth water. You crawled closer and took his head in your mouth. “shit, babe, yes..” Carefully you took more into your mouth, always looking up at him. With a _plop_ you released him. “I want it back!”, you demanded. “oh? someone’s feisty.”, he grinned. Before you could utter another word, the tentacle was back inside you (bigger), fucking you slowly. You moaned and took his dick back in your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down you sucked down hard. “fuck, princess, that’s it. suck my cock. you like having my cock in your mouth don’t you? keep going like this and you’ll get my come. i’m gonna come deep down your throat. you like swallowing my come? i hope so. because making it taste like blueberry is actually pretty _hard_.” You groaned. Puns during sex, really? “oh fuck. hehe..sorry..” The tentacle went a little faster. “S-Sansss…I..I’m gonna..”, you tried to warn him. The tentacle stopped. “you are not coming without my permission. do you understand? you are not allowed to come if i don’t tell you to.” You whimpered, tears springing back to your eyes. “ ** _do you understand?_** ” You shuffled closer, licking his cock. “Yes..”, you said and went back to sucking. “good girl.” His hands wandered from next to him on the bed to your shoulder and to your hair. He squeezed your shoulder gently and wrapped his hand up in your hair. “fuck yeah…you’re so good at this. i’m proud of you.” He tugged your hair gently and you moaned. The tentacle didn’t resume thrusting into you, but it got smaller and vibrated on your clit now. You started whimpering. It was so hard not to come when you were this close! But you gave it your all, not wanting to disappoint him. 

“shit…babygirl..are you ready? i’m gonna come.” You sucked harder, only leaving the tip in your mouth, flicking your tongue over the top. “ ** _FUCK!_** ” Coming down your throat he filled your mouth. But he came too much so some of it trickled down your chin. You swallowed what you could, keeping the tip of his dick in your mouth and sucking. “shit shit shit okay…”, he whimpered and pulled out slowly. You swallowed what was left and licked your lips while staring into his eyes. “Can I…can I come too now?”, you whispered. “soon baby, don’t worry.”, he said and picked you up again. The appendage vanished as you were placed ass up on the bed. 

You felt his hand slide over your pussy. “holy shit, babe, you’re so fucking _wet_.” Yeah, no shit. You wiggled your hips trying to make him do _something_. Until you felt his cock rub against your aching hole. “Sans…Put it in…!” “put what where?”, he asked innocently. God dammit, not this game! “Sans, **_fuck me!_** ”, you demanded. You were too horny for these games! “alright, damn. you really need it, princess, don’t cha?” Before you could respond he slid into you with one smooth thrust. You were about to cry it felt so heavenly. “wow..that was..easy..”, he panted. “ _fuck_ , you’re tight.” You didn’t want to wait any longer. You were already so wet, you didn’t need to get accustomed to his (gigantic) size. “Sans.. _move_..” He started moving, slowly at first. But when he realized that you really didn’t need any time to get used to the feeling, he sped up. “you want me to fuck you **hard** and **fast** , don’t you? you want me too mark you, to make you **_mine_**.” Every word was accompanied by a hard, deep thrust, his pelvis slapping against your sensitive ass. “Fuck, _Sans!_ You can’t…you can’t _make_ me yours…shit…I..ah! I already _am_ yours!”, you moaned. At this he seemed to falter for a second, only to thrust even harder after. “he, that’s right. you’re mine. no one can ever see you like this except me. you’re **_mine._** ” He pulled you up by your hair so that you were kneeling in front of him. His mouth was right by your ear. “you’re mine and i’m yours, you understand that?” You clenched around him, letting out a particularly loud _Sans_. One of his hand kept gripping your hip, the other grabbing your breast and flicking your hard nipple. “fuck..you like hearing that, do ya? that i’m yours. you’re the only one who’s allowed to touch me like this. you’re the only one that gets to see this side of me.” You laid your head back on his shoulder, drool dripping down on it. He grabbed your boob harder and bit into your shoulder until he drew blood. “S-Sans!” He gently licked the blood away. “are you close, babygirl? are you gonna come with me? come one, baby, come with me.” He pounded into you harder at a seemingly impossible speed. “Yes! Sans! Can I come? Please, can I come now?”, you whimpered. “yes. come for me, princess. come. **_now_**.” You came. Oh did you come. That was the greatest, biggest, longest orgasm of your whole life! And feeling him fill you up at the same time just made it better. His cum trickled down your thighs as the appendages around your wrists dissipated. 

Sans fell on the bed and you right on top of him. “Hoooly shit.”, you said. “you got that right.” You giggled and sat in his lap. “You are so mean.”, you grinned. “don’t you mean…bean?”, he grinned back and pointed to a bean bag sitting in a corner of the room. You giggled and fell back onto him. “You’re such a dork.”, you sleepily said. “yeah.. but i’m your dork.”, he whispered and pulled a blanket over the both of you. You fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
